On a Grey and Cloudy Morning
by Hermies818
Summary: A ONE SHOT look at a less than average morning at the Grey Frat House. The story is better than the summary. Very AU, Merlex.


**I was reading some Merlex fanfics and this just sort of popped into my head. Definitely not my usual pairing but it was fun to write all the same. Hopefully it turned out good.**

* * *

It was 7 AM at Meredith Grey's infamous frat house and, for once, almost everyone was home. As Meredith made her way towards the kitchen she realized this probably had something to do with the wedding that had happened last night but she wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"Morning." Meredith yawned and nodded to Cristina who was sitting on a bar stool and had already made herself at home with a pot of coffee.

"Hey." Cristina responded, taking a sip. "So, how's it feel to be the only unmarried Grey sister?" She smirked.

Meredith rolled her eyes and poured herself a cup. "It feels fine because we're not going to get married. It's not me and it's not him. I still can't believe it's you."

"It's not, well I mean it kind of is, but it's kind of..." Cristina attempted to explain

"Complicated?" Meredith interrupted.

"This from the girl who's practically married, but not really, even though she's been sleeping with the same guy for, like, 5 years?" Cristina scoffed and Meredith chuckled as Alex stumbled in, still clad in his pjs.

"Morning gorgeous." He smiled and kissed Mer on the lips. "Yang." He nodded.

After Izzie died on the operating table and George had been hit by a bus, Derek had run. First to New York and then to LA to try again with a very attractive red head. Last anyone had heard they were arguing happily ever after on Venice Beach. Meredith was broken up about Derek, Alex was grieving over Izzie. One drunken and vulnerable night later found them naked and in bed together. At first they had ignored it, then they'd decided "what the hell, it's just sex". And it had stayed lots of pretty freaking amazing, earth shatteringly good "just sex" for about three months, then it turned into "ok, let's give it a shot." No one, least of all Alex and Meredith, had expected "let's give it a shot" to turn into "I love you, please don't leave". Cristina had just about hit the roof when she found out, but once she'd threatened to castrate Alex like a pig and serve him his balls deep fried with his penis butterflied and deboned on the side if he ever got even the slightest thought of hurting Meredith, she'd come around to the idea. For the most part, life went on. That was over 5 years ago.

"You know Mer, you've gotta stop bringing these inappropriate men home from bars. It's getting kind of trashy." Cristina smirked.

Alex smirked back and pulled Meredith into a long, passionate kiss. She moaned slightly as he pushed her back against the counter, all the while keeping his mouth firmly attached to hers. This went on for several minutes before Cristina cleared her throat.

"Um, hello? Right here!"

"You're always here." Alex rolled his eyes and pulled away from Mer. "You kick me out of my nice, warm bed practically every other night, you're here when we wake up, why don't you just move in already?"

"Uh, because unlike you two, I'm actually married to the person I'm screwing." She said, holding up her left hand. Alex swatted at her and Meredith laughed. "Where is Owen this morning?" She asked.

"And more importantly, why aren't you there with him?" Alex poured a cup of coffee.

"Owen got called away to some big important Chief function." Cristina explained. "He left a note on the dresser this morning saying that I had a 24 hour flu and could not attend. God I love that man." She smiled as she spotted movement out of the corner of her eye. "Speaking of married."

Lexie bounded into the kitchen with Mark close on her heals.

"Hey you two." Meredith said with surprise. "Aren't you two supposed to be on your honeymoon right about now?"

"Flight doesn't leave till 4 this afternoon." Lexie informed them, sliding onto the stool next to Cristina.

"Then why are you not having lots and lots of happy morning wedding sex?" Cristina inquired.

"What do you think we spent last night doing?" Marks eyes twinkled. "They only reason we're not is because we smelt coffee."

Mer motioned to the rapidly emptying pot.

"So how's it feel to be married to the manwhore of Seattle Grace?" Alex asked.

"Hey, ex-manwhore thank you!" Mark interjected before Lexie could comment. "I could ask you how it feels to be dating everyone's favorite dirty mistress."

"Keep it up Sloan and you'll get no more coffee from me." Meredith shot back.

"Why aren't you two at your place?" Christina asked.

"Because currently there is no furniture in the apartment and nothing is put together at the house yet." Lexie explained, taking her cup from Mark. "We're going to have that done while we're away."

"I'm surprised we didn't hear you going at it last night." Alex cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh but I heard you." April said as she joined them. "All of you." Her accusatory finger moving between both couples.

She looked at the now empty coffee pot. "Seriously Mer? Can't you at least make coffee when you wake up?" April groaned and moved to make a new pot.

"Where's pretty boy?" Alex asked.

"He got a 911 sometime last night and took off. I'm surprised they didn't page you." April looked at Mark.

"Lest ye forget, I'm on my honeymoon." Mark wrapped his arm around Lexie's waist.

April sighed a little and turned back to Alex and Meredith. "I looked into the nursery this morning and Zola wasn't there. Where'd she go?"

Meredith and Alex had fallen head over heels in love with the little dark skinned girl brought over from Africa in Alex's batch of orphans. Everyone thought they were crazy, 'Dark and Twisty' and 'Evil Spawn', two people with the most crappy and messed up childhoods imaginable, adopting a kid. They still thought they were crazy, but no one could question that they'd stepped into their roles as mom and dad almost seamlessly. And besides, with a multitude of people living in the frat house, little Zola was never without a loving, somewhat mature adult to play with.

"Callie must have realized that Mark and Lexie were crashing here so she and Arizona took her last night." Meredith explained.

"What do you mean she realized we were crashing here? We're not that loud." Mark faked a wounded look.

"Oh please, those wax earplugs Shepherd left are just about the only way any of us get any sleep when you're over." Alex scoffed.

"Speaking of which." April turned to Mer. "We need more of those, there were none last night."

"I'll put it on the list." She nodded and moved to refill her cup. "Callie should be dropping her off soon."

"And here we are!" Callie announced, leading Zola by the hand while balancing Sofia on her hip. "Whoa! Why wasn't I invited to the party?" She asked, noting the growing number of people in Meredith's kitchen. "I hope its ok I brought Sofia along. Arizona got called in this morning and I wanted Sof to say bye to her papi before he left."

"Not at all." Meredith shook her head. "Always happy to have her over to play with Zo."

Sofia giggled as she was handed from Callie to Mark.

"Dada!" She squealed as he lifted her high into the air.

"That's right my little munchkin, I'm your dada and you're my little Sofiabear." Mark cooed as the rest of the doctors watched. Alex leaned in close to Meredith.

"You ever think about having one?" He kissed her temple.

"We already do have one." She tried to avoid the question. "We have Zola."

"You know that's not what I mean."

Meredith sighed. "I don't know, maybe. Probably. But wouldn't we have to, you know, get married first?"

"Didn't stop Sloan and Torres." Cristina piped up.

"From doing what?" Mark looked up confused.

"Meredith's all worried that she and Alex can't make a baby because they're not married." Meredith shot her person a death look.

"Yeah, but when Mark and Callie did it they weren't together and weren't planning to be." Meredith responded.

"Oh yeah, there's no way Mark and I would ever work as a couple." Callie said emphatically. "Besides, I happen to like liking girls."

"Oh you liked me plenty." Mark winked.

"I think we should stop talking about this and let Meredith and Alex choose if they want to do that or not and not compare them to two people who weren't in love with the other." Lexie spat. While she adored Sofia as if she was her own, talking about her parentage was not a subject she enjoyed discussing, even less so now that she and Mark were married. Everyone got silent and stared at Lexie. For a moment no one broke the awkward silence.

"So." April drew out the word. "New subject. Where are you two going on your honeymoon?" She looked from Mark to Lexie.

Thankfully that seemed to do it as the tension in the room quickly dissipated over a conversation bouncing from honeymoons to surgeries and everything in between. As Christina and April were arguing about who had a harder job, Alex spoke up.

"Not that this isn't riveting conversation or anything," he rolled his eyes and Meredith hit him in the stomach. "But anyone else hungry?"

"I could eat." April agreed.

"Me too." Lexie piped up as the rest of the group nodded.

"Great, anyone know how to cook?" Alex asked.

"I can make a mean Arroz Con Pollo." Callie volunteered. "Chicken and rice." She clarified at the confused looks from the others.

"Not breakfast food Cal." Mark pointed out.

"Christina can make somewhat edible omelets." April pointed out.

"Allergic to eggs." Lexie reminded the group.

Everyone looked to Meredith.

"Hey don't look at me." She raised her hands. "I make PB&J and that's about the extent of my culinary ability." Suddenly an idea occurred to her. "But I think I know someone who can help." She pulled out her phone and started dialing.

* * *

"Can one of you fools explain to me how it is that you are all competent and capable surgeons and yet not one of you can make a damn pancake?" Miranda Bailey barked as she came through the door. "It is 8 AM on my day off. My son is with his father and my husband is in LA. I was fast asleep dreaming wonderful dreams about white, sandy beaches and mimosas when you fools woke me up and expected me to make you breakfast?"

All seven of them looked down sheepishly.

"Well none of us can cook…" Mark started.

"Oh so you decided to call me?" She put her hands on her hips. "Speaking of white, sandy beaches, aren't you two supposed to be on your honeymoon right now?"

"Late flight." Lexie said sheepishly.

"I thought you could make it a late wedding present." Mark tried, withering under her glare.

"I already got you both a wedding present. I did my wedding present duties." Bailey fired back.

"Please Dr Bailey?" April gave her big puppy dog eyes as the rest of the surgeons attempted to do the same. Finally Bailey groaned.

"Alright fine!" She huffed. "But if _any_ of you try to pull this stunt ever again so help me god I will banish you to the pit for the rest of eternity!" She threatened, earning frightened but grateful nods from the group. She it didn't matter that she was short, it didn't matter that there was one of her and seven of them, it didn't even matter that Callie technically outranked her, she was Miranda "The Nazi" Bailey and she could do as she damn well pleased.

"Grey, put on a damn pot of coffee!" Bailey ordered her. "How the hell can you expect me to come over and cook when you haven't even brewed me a pot of coffee?"

* * *

Meredith looked around the kitchen. Alex was playing with Zola and Sofia, both of whom were sticky with syrup. April and Callie were elbow deep in dish soap while Bailey looked on, a plate of chocolate chip pancakes in her hand. Cristina was on the phone, probably with Owen judging by the giggles she was emitting and Lexie was sitting on Marks lap feeding him pancakes. It was crowded, it was messy, and she knew it would be was one of the happiest memories she'd have in this house. There would always be that sadness of a decorated war hero that would never be, or the absence of freshly baked goods hot from the oven, or the little McBaby with the perfect hair even from birth. But as Alex looked up at her and smiled, she knew. She knew that this was home, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

She took a bite of her pancakes and smiled. It was surprising what could happen on such and ordinary, grey, and cloudy morning.

* * *

**So what did you think? I know I'm supposed to be writing my Slexie story but sometimes you just gotta bust something different out. (In regards to the Slexie story I'm aimingto have the next chapter out by Friday)**


End file.
